bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Joan Watson
Surgeon |position= |family= Mary Watson (Mother) Oren Watson (Brother) Ty Morstan (ex-boyfriend) Liam Danow (ex-boyfriend) |appearances=Elementary |actor=Lucy Liu |}} Dr. Joan Watson is a former surgeon who now works as a consulting detective assistant to Sherlock Holmes. She originally worked for him as a sober companion. She is a character on CBS Elementary, NOT BBC Sherlock. Biography Family Watson has parents and a brother, Oren. Her mother initially does not approve of Watson's career change from Surgeon to Sober Companion. She begins to appreciate it during a dinner with Sherlock where he describes her work in a positive light. Career Watson started out as a surgeon. During one procedure, she made a mistake which in turn cost the patient his life. Subsequently, she resigned from medicine. After leaving medicine, Watson became a sober companion. Eventually she met a client in Sherlock Holmes, a police consultant from London. During her time with Sherlock, Watson garnered a fascination with his detective work and even on occasion started to think with deductive reasoning. After her time with Sherlock as her client came to an end, she took him up on his offer to stay with him as his "companion." He regularly trains her, or has others do so, in various skills he uses, including investigation, single stick, lock picking, car-jacking, and lie detection. She now uses these skills as his assistant consulting detective. Time with Sherlock Holmes Joan first meets Sherlock Holmes in "Pilot" where she has been employed by Sherlock's father to look after him, as Sherlock has just been released from drug rehab. Her role is both to monitor him, and to assist in his rehabilitation. Joan intended to pick him up from the centre but Sherlock manages to escape the day of his release. Sherlock guesses that she used to be a surgeon due to her hands, to which she replies that she isn't one any longer. We later find out that she had accidentally killed a patient and was subsequently fired. Although Sherlock's father informed her that her services were no longer needed, Joan continued to work with Sherlock unpaid, without telling him that she didn't actually have a job anymore. After some time when Watson admits the truth Sherlock reveals that he knew all along and offers her an opportunity to work alongside him as a detective. In Possibility Two Sherlock sends Watson to investigate a dry cleaners, beginning her new role as Sherlock's apprentice and student in deduction. Joan also sees a therapist who disapproves of her association with Sherlock, believing it has become an obsession and a danger to her safety. Joan reveals her fascination and awe of Sherlock and his abilities to her therapist that she otherwise keeps to herself. Although her therapist recommended she end her association with Sherlock, Joan continued to work for him insisting that he still needed her help. Skills and Talents Like Sherlock, Watson is also highly intelligent. She went to medical school and graduated as the class valedictorian. After that, she became a surgeon for an unknown amount of time. Though no longer a surgeon, she still has experience in medicine, as shown when she saw a child patient who she thought had Endocarditis, which even the patient's doctor didn't think was possible During her time with Sherlock, Watson started learning deductive reasoning, which was shown in The Rat Race when she thought her date lied by saying he was never married and was right. Her increasing deductive skills were also shown in You Do It To Yourself, when she saw discoloration in a photo, which even Sherlock, who was sick with a cold at the time, didn't see. Watson's combination of medical experience and training with Sherlock have made her essential in many of his cases. This was especially shown in The Leviathan when the blood evidence from a murder seen went to someone who wasn't even in the country, and Watson saw that the person was a bone marrow donor. de:Joan Watson Category:Characters Category:Characters: Elementary Category:Versions of John Watson